


Standing Under Mistletoe (Waiting For Some Chicks)

by bummy_bum



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Crack, Kind of Serim/Everyone kind of not, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Serim just wants a kiss from someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: Serim discovers a mistletoe and wants a kiss.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Park Serim, Allen Ma/Park Serim, Ham Wonjin/Park Serim, Kang Minhee/Park Serim, Kim Taeyoung/Park Serim, Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Everyone, Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 20





	Standing Under Mistletoe (Waiting For Some Chicks)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty crack lol
> 
> i recommend listening to this song before/during reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObgxpAktfpg&ab_channel=KingOfFaceStabs

“Can you help me take these lights down?” Seongmin asked Jungmo who was standing nearby.

“Yeah of course!” Jungmo responded as he made his way over.

All of the members of Cravity were helping to put away the christmas decorations. Since they decorated the entire dorm, they decided to split up and clean up different sections.

Serim was in charge of cleaning the dining area. He was about to finish when he happened to notice a mistletoe that still hung in the doorway, which made him think of the perfect idea. 

“Ruby!!! Can you come help me please?” Serim called out. 

Woobin made his way over. “What’s up, hyung?”

Serim made sure that he was standing under the mistletoe and now that Woobin was there, they were both under it. “Look up,” he said as he pointed up.

Woobin looked up and laughed. “You want me to kiss you or something?”

Serim nodded as he batted his eyelashes before closing his eyes, expecting a kiss from Woobin. However, more laughter escaped Woobin’s mouth and Serim opened his eyes. “You’re not going to kiss me?” Serim pouted.

Woobin looked a bit skeptical. “You really want me to kiss you?”

“Well, we are under a mistletoe, I don’t make the rules.”

Woobin smiled. “Well...you know, I like to break all the rules,” Woobin began to sing.

Serim sighed. “Well, you still need to kiss me.” Serim pursed his lips, but Woobin grabbed his hand and kissed it instead.

“Goodness, are you happy now?” Woobin said and laughed as he walked away.

Serim crossed his arms and thought of the kiss on his hand as a failure. He decided to try this on someone else. He thought hard about who would be an easy target. “Jungmo!!” He yelled, to which Jungmo came running.

“Yes, hyung?” Jungmo spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

Serim looked up and tried to act surprised. “Looks like we’re under a mistletoe.” He placed both of his hands on his cheeks.

“Oh really?” Jungmo took a pause after he spoke. “What does that mean?”

“You have to kiss me.”

Jungmo looked a little shocked. “Really?” 

Serim smiled. “Yes! It’s a tradition...and it’s bad luck if you don't!”

Jungmo gasped a bit. “Okay, hyung. If you say so.”

Once again, Serim closed his eyes expectantly. However, his plan failed again as Jungmo only kissed him on the cheek. Disappointment overcame him once more. 

“No bad luck, right!” Jungmo laughed.

Before Jungmo could leave, Serim asked him if he could tell Minhee to come. And Jungmo agreed to do so.

Minhee made his way over, “You needed something hyung?”

Serim nodded and pointed up, Minhee’s eyes followed. “ _ Ppo-ppo.”  _

Minhee blushed. “Ehh, a kiss?”

“Yes, we’re under a mistletoe aren’t we?” Serim replied in a joking tone.

Minhee quickly stood on his tippy toes and kissed Serim on the top of his head and rushed off.

“Another failure...” Serim spoke to himself. As he thought of who to call next, he saw Wonjin walking by.

“Ham Wonjin!” 

Wonjin changed his path and made his way over to Serim. “Hey hyung, you called?”

“Yeah...oh, look?” He pointed up as though he hadn’t noticed before. “A mistletoe!”

Wonjin looked doubtful. “Is this what Woobin-hyung was talking about...”

Serim’s eyes widened, but he tried to maintain a poker face. “What do you mean? What did he say?”

“He was saying something like ‘Serim was trying to kiss me’...or some shit like that.” Wonjin chuckled.

“Huh?” Serim said, before trying to change the subject. “Well, we are under the mistletoe...so, you have to kiss me.”

“What? No!” Wonjin yelled out. “I’m not kissing you, hyung!”

“Please! It doesn't have to be for long.”

Wonjin looked contemplative but ultimately decided to kiss his own hand and gently slap it onto Serim’s cheek before walking away, chuckling and cursing under his breath.

Serim momentarily thought about how desperate for a kiss he must look, but was also dismayed with the fact that all of his members had rejected him thus far. Just because of that, he didn’t want to give up just yet, there were still four more of his fellow members who he could ask. 

Serim didn’t even get a chance to call out for anyone when both Seongmin and Taeyoung approached him. “Hyung, where should I put this box of ornaments?” Seongmin asked.

“Put that down for a second, “ Serim responded.

“Why what’s wrong?” Seongmin questioned as he set the box down.

“I didn’t notice at first but, we’re all under a mistletoe right now,” Serim explained to his two group mates who looked up.

“You want us to all kiss?” Taeyong questioned as he began to laugh.

Serim crossed his arms. “Well, it is a tradition.

“I’m not going to kiss you hyung...” Seongmin said as he bent down to pick up the box. “Goodbye.”

“Seongmin don’t go!” Serim tried to stop Seongmin from leaving, but he already knew it was very unlikely that Seongmin would kiss him anyways. “Are you going to leave too, Taeyoung? 

Taeyoung smiled. “I’m not going to kiss you on the lips, but here you go hyung.” Taeyong placed a kiss on Serim’s forehead and then left to catch up with Seongmin. 

Suddenly it struck Serim, “Allen!” He shouted.  _ He’s American, they kiss people all the time!  _ He thought. Allen was definitely the easiest target.

Eventually Allen showed up. “Hey, hyung.” He looked up, “Oh, hey, it’s a mistletoe!” A tone of excitement in his voice. 

“I didn’t even notice!” Serim said in a shocked voice. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Of course!” Allen responded with a smile and then moved himself a bit closer to Serim, their faces almost touching. Serim closed his eyes and instead of feeling Allen’s lips against his, he felt a soft kiss placed on his neck instead. 

After a few moments, Allen lifted his head, revealing a light blush that appeared on his cheeks. Serim was the same, even though the kiss wasn’t on his lips, it still felt very intimate. “Happy new year, hyung,” Allen said before leaving.

Serim tried to compose himself as he heard footsteps approaching; it was Hyeongjun. 

“I’ve heard that you’ve been trying to get everyone to kiss you today, hyung...” Hyeongjun said as soon as he walked over.

“Well...hi Hyeongjun,” Serim said with a soft smile.

Hyeongjun looked up and saw the mistletoe. “Weren’t you supposed to be taking this down instead of trying to use it to make everyone kiss you? How many kisses have you gotten today?”

Serim swallowed. “Well technically, I haven’t gotten a kiss on the lips yet...” He and Hyeongjun stared at each other for a bit.

“...What?” Hyeongjun questioned. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Well, you’re the only one I haven’t asked.”

“So, I’m your last choice?”

“No!” Serim quickly responded as he grabbed onto Hyeongjun’s wrists. “I just...didn’t think you would want to kiss me...”

Hyeongjun pulled his arms away from Serim’s clutch. A couple of moments passed before Hyeongjun decided to cup Serim’s face and placed a kiss onto his lips. Hyeonjun had planned to make the kiss a quick one, but Serim wrapped his arm around him and pulled him tighter, greedily making the kiss longer than expected and for some reason, Hyeongjun didn’t seem to mind. 

Eventually the two separated and caught their breaths, both of them with deep blushes on their cheeks.

“Well, I should get going,” Hyeongjun announced and tried to walk away but was stopped by Serim grabbing onto his wrist.

“Wait,” Serim said without thinking of what to say next, “Uhhhh...”

“Do you want to do that again...sometime?” Hyeongjun questioned.

Serim hastily nodded causing Hyeongjun to laugh. “We’ll see,” Hyeongjun responded as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about the ending but i guess it works  
> i honestly don't even know who to ship with serim with but i've recently been shipping him with hyeongjun so i was like...why not


End file.
